1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for copiers, printers and the like, and more specifically relates to an image forming apparatus having a separable sheet transporting path.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been proposed in the past, in electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as copiers, printers and the like, to separate the apparatus in top and bottom sections by a sheet transport path for maintenance around the photosensitive member and the like, as well as removal of sheets remaining within the apparatus due to paper jams and the like when problems occur in the apparatus when removing remaining sheets from the afore-mentioned image forming apparatus separated by a sheet transport path, the sheet is readily removed in comparison to apparatus which are not separated by a transport path because a hand can be inserted into said transport path as well as the sheet is also visually accessible.
In conventional image forming apparatus separated by a sheet transport path, sheets typically remain on the bottom side of the separated transport path. However, during transport, a sheet is electrostatically attracted to the top side, or conversely transport rollers and guides on the top side electrostatically attract the sheet. Thus, an operator must face the problem of searching both of the separated sides. Particularly when a plurality of sheets remain within the apparatus, a sheet may be removed from one side while a sheet in the other side is overlooked, such that after the top and bottom sections of the apparatus have been joined, they must again be separated in order to remove the previously overlooked remaining sheet.
Furthermore, when a sheet remaining in the apparatus is located in the vicinity of the photosensitive member, said sheet is attracted to said photosensitive member by means of the residual electric potential on the surface of said photosensitive member, such that when the apparatus is opened, said sheet is lifted upward together with the photosensitive member. In order to remove the aforesaid remaining sheet, an operator must place a hand near the photosensitive member, and may inadvertently cause damage to the photosensitive member when removing the remaining sheet.